His Nindo
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: A ninja's nindo was the reason they kept on going, they kept on living, even after they see too much. She didn't know what hers was, and she didn't wonder about a certain ninja's until much later.


**Title: **His Nindo**  
**

**Author:**Twilightprinc3ss666 (cryangelictears on Lj)

**Claim:** Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi

**Theme:** "This is my way as a ninja", theme #01.

**Rating:** T**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimer applies.

**Part of the 50 shinobi theme challenge**

**Summery: **A ninja's nindo was the reason they kept on going, they kept on living, even after they see too much. She didn't know what hers was, and she didn't wonder about a certain ninja's until much later.

**Enjoy-**

* * *

Her latest mission wasn't the best. It held no thrilling mystery, no action, nothing of actual interest. It was, in fact, boring. No random nin or thug had bothered to mess with her on her way home either, even though she was sure she felt some around. In fact, now that she thought about it, she had felt a chakra signature following her at one point and time.

Deciding to spend time in her precious glade, she entered Konoha secretly and ran up the Hokage's mountain. In the middle of it, if you entered through the face of Sarutobi's ear, you could find a glade, an Eden, untouched by man. She couldn't quite figure out how no one had found it yet, but still, she was glad she had.

In the glade were orchards and cherry blossom tree's, along with a small koi pond. Sakura rummaged through her bag and poured some bread and other fish-edible items into the pond.

Sitting there in the tranquil environment, it made her think of a lot of things. Why Tsunade wasn't sending her on dangerous missions, (she knew the answer to that one, she was scared.), why Naruto and Sasuke got along so well, but she and Sasuke didn't. (She knew the answer to that one as well. Sasuke still thought of her as annoying and weak.) But those questions didn't really bother her. At the moment, she couldn't care less. She would deal with it when she felt she needed to. But what really bothered her, was that she didn't know what her nindo was.

Her way as a ninja.

As she contemplated this, trying to figure out what exactly fueled her ninja strife, she felt a presence she had not before. She pushed it to the back of her mind, saying she was just being paranoid. _'Well, winning Sasuke's heart is definitely out. He can't stand my presence, nor I can his. Proving myself isn't a huge issue, but it might be.'_

Sakura let out a sigh.

"Your skills are lacking."

Sakura made a sharp turn, grabbing a kunai and standing in one swift move. There he was, lo and behold, Uchiha Itachi. He looked severely wounded, she could tell by just looking at him that he was halfway blind, and had several fractured and broken bones, and a dislocated shoulder. But those were only the minor wounds.

Furrowing her brow, she noticed his breathing was heavily, meaning a collapsed or punctured lung. Or perhaps he had a lung disease such as emphysema or lung cancer. She couldn't imagine him smoking, but they were still possible reasons.

He was in complete disarray. His hair was out of place, and not tied in the back as she had seen before. He had dirt covering his porcelain like skin, and his clothes were torn and tattered. She also noticed his cloak and ring had been missing.

"Sit down." she commanded.

He raised an elegant eyebrow at her. She simply ignored it as she stepped forward to make him sit down. She placed a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder, and just as gentle, she forced him to sit down, even though he was well over her head. Her hands began to glow a soft green as she slowly began to heal his broken bones. She replaced his shoulder as gently as she could, earning a soft hiss in response. Then, she moved to the lung.

She commanded him to close his eyes and relax. She closed her own, in complete and total focus. With her chakra molded around his lung, she replaced it in its correct position. She used her chakra to sew his lung to his bronchial tubes, like a needle and thread. Soon, she was finished.

"Let me see your eyes." she demanded of him. Slowly but surely, he opened them. But not before asking,

"Why?"

"I am going to heal them."

"Hm. You do realise that that would be considered treason against Konoha."

"A treason to Konoha it may be, Uchiha-san, but I would rather not commit treason against my nindo."

"Your nindo?" he asked. He activated his sharingan as he asked this. Soon he felt her chakra coursing through his eyes, the feeling was cool, like liquid, but it was also welcomed. He watched her silently as she studied his eyes. Her face showed nothing but pure concentration, eyes closed as she visualised the retina.

"My nindo is to heal those in need, as well as it is the medic-nin's code. It is my soul purpose in this world, as it is to protect those whom I love and to protect those who need protecting. That is my nindo, Uchiha-san." She responded an hour later, finishing the healing process.

"Aa." Itachi blinked. He saw so many things he had not hours before. Green, blue brown, red, and pink. He examined her fully, seeing a heart shaped face and creamy pale skin, along with a button nose and bright emerald eyes, and of course, her pink hair.

"How is it?"

"Hn."

"I hoped so. You shouldn't use your Mengekyou for a long period of time. You next victim, I'd suggest keep it at 42 hours of pain and torture at the max, just until your eyes are fully adjusted. Then, feel free."

"I'd assume your services come at a price?" he asked, searching her eyes for an answer. She waited a little while, thinking.

"When you see Sasuke, don't kill him." She finally answered.

Itachi looked at her once more, removing his attention from the koi pond. He expected her to say something along the lines of, 'Do not harm Naruto.' But no. She asked if he would not harm Sasuke. Their eyes met, and she did not remove her gaze for quite some time.

"I thought you hated him." he pointed out the obvious.

Sakura laughed, but she shook her head. "Sasuke may never the guy I want him to be, and he may be a complete ass, but I don't hate him. Besides, if he dies. Naruto just might kill himself." she informed him sadly.

"I see."

Sakura stood up, staring at the koi pond full of fish. So many thoughts ran through her head. Now that she finally figured out her nindo, what was she supposed to do with it?

"Itachi... what is your own nindo?"

"I do not need one."

Sakura stared at him as if she didn't believe him. And in truth, she didn't. Every ninja needed something to keep them going. There was a point where every ninja cracks, or breaks, when they see to much. That was when they really needed their nindo. She knew Kakashi-sensei's was because he wanted to make sure he never made the same mistakes as he did with his other teams. Sasuke's was to overcome his obstacles, and Naruto's was to protect his precious persons.

But the one she wanted to know, was Itachi's.

It was really odd, thinking about it now. An S-class criminal, dangerous in every sense of the word, and she wanted to know what his nindo was. In all honesty, she found it laughable. She didn't want to know why he killed his clan. She didn't want to know why he treated Sasuke the way he did. And she didn't want to know why he hasn't killed her yet.

No, instead of all those things she really should want to know, she wanted to know his nindo.

"What is it?" she repeated. He repeated his answer. Sighing, Sakura sat down along the banks of the pond. She had found this little sanctuary so many years before, and she was so glad she did. It was so peaceful, she loved it.

"To protect Sasuke." she heard him whisper. She pretended not to, just like he pretended not to see the smile on her face.

* * *

-Fin-

* * *

Like? No like? Tell me, please?


End file.
